


How to Be a Badass and Get the Girl

by black_hat_with_bells



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hat_with_bells/pseuds/black_hat_with_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke meets Elle</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be a Badass and Get the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: shoplifting

When Luke said he was a badass thief, he meant it.

Some part of him wanted to help his mom out for a genuinely good reason but the biggest part of all wanted respect.

Luke had been kept after school for a fight, and walking home in the dark, he tasted the ghost of blood in his mouth. He felt like a man.

And he felt like a stupid man when he realized the streetlights were out. A cop car was outside that creepy guy’s house, the red lights illuminating all the houses.

Some guys from school were there, whispering.

“It was like a lightning storm going off in the windows. Intense.”

Luke sidled up, acting like he knew what was going on. “Mix up your drugs again, McGregor?”

“I hope so. That freak-show scared the shit out of me.”

“That’s not so intense.”

“You wouldn’t know intense if it fucked your mother.”

“I’ll show you intense. I’m going to steal the handcuffs out of that car.”

“Yeah right.”

Determined, he crept up to the police car. He lowered his power and cooked the mechanism. He opened the door, saw something shiny, and grabbed.

“Ow!”

Someone was attached to the cuffs and pulled him inside the car.

“Well, hello. I didn’t know the long arm of the law was so short.”

“Back off.”

“You plan on making me? Oh do. I’d like that if this is your thing.”

“I just….the cuffs…”

“And you got a bonus toy in the process, right?”

“…No?”

“Listen, junior, get me out of here. I’ll make it worth your while.”

This woman was insane. He did like the control, though, and she was looking at him…and making him feel lightheaded. Heady.

And how badass would it make him if he stole a police car?

“Sit down and shut up,” he ordered and she giggled.

He slipped into the front, trying to hotwire the car.

“Need some help, Short-stack?”

“I’ve got it, all under-.”

“STOP!”

The woman sighed and something blue and sharp hit the dashboard. The car sprang to life and he jolted.

“Hey! I can do that too, look-.

“NO TIME. Pedal to the metal!”

And he hit every other car in sight.

“Where’d you learn to drive, the Kentucky freakin’ Derby?”

“Stop backseat driving!”

“Stop backseat dictating!”

Holy shit, he had stolen a police car with ‘superbitch’ in the backseat.

“Why didn’t you just drive off yourself if you have that kind of power?”

“I wanted to have a little fun with the boys in blue.”

“You couldn’t get the cuffs off, could you?”

“Maybe you can help me with that small problem?”

“If you beg.”

He rode the shock out, having had worse.

“Hmm. I might just keep you. What’s your name, Short-stack?”

“Luke.”

“Hi, I’m Elle. Do me a solid and help me kill my old boyfriend?”

“Sure.”

“You’re not so bad, kid.”

As he raced down the expressway, living the thrill up, he decided that she wasn’t so bad either.


End file.
